The Demon of Alfred F Braginski
by Grimmji
Summary: Demons are hated by society, Alfred too dislikes them, but his view of at least one changes when he is saved by a demon from an abusive parent. Rated M because of abuse (beating, rape, etc.) and possible future lemons. Based off of BakedBeanFart's "The Demons of Alfred F. Braginsky" one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

The young and newly orphaned Alfred F. Jones stood in front of the big, gray building with dusty windows and high walls surrounding it. Alfred saw old wooden doors at the front creak open and a woman with long brown hair and an orange flower clip stepped out. Behind her was another little boy with wavy blond hair and a curl on top of his head, bouncing down in front of his face, and a little, white stuffed animal hugged to his chest.

"Hello Alfred, I am Elizabeta Hèderváry, and this is were you will be staying from now on," the lady with long, brown hair smiled. "You will be sharing a room with Matthew here." Elizabeta gestured to the shy looking boy behind her.

"Ok! Thank you Ms. H!" piped Alfred.

"Don't thank me, and please just call me Elizabeta. Matthew, Alfred, please aquatint yourselves." With that, Elizabeta motioned them back inside.

The interior of the orphanage was cleaner than what one would think from the outside. There was a homey feeling to the worn, but snug, chairs in the front and the buzzing of the lightbulbs overhead. There were a few toys scattered about as well.

"Hello! I'm Alfred F. Jones! I like burgers and soda!" Alfred offered a small, friendly hand to the timid boy in front of him.

"Oh, hello. . . I'm Matthew Williams. . . Well, I guess Williams' not my name anymore."

"Why?"

"Because that's my parents' name, and they're gone, so it's not my name anymore. You too! Your parents must be gone, so you aren't Jones either!" Matthew looked away, in sadness at his own memories and somewhat in annoyance at Alfred's obliviousness to his own situation.

"My parents aren't gone! I just can't see them right now! They said they'd be back for me!"

"They probably aren't coming back, you wouldn't be here if that were true!"

"No! You lier! They _will_ come back!"

Matthew looked at Alfred and saw small tears and sadness in his eyes. Then he realized that lying to himself is how he copes to never seeing his parents again. He sighs, maybe he too lost his parents to a demon?

Matthew grabs Alfred's hand and starts leading him down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. On the second floor of the building, he leads him into a small room. Two beds lay in opposite corners with two small dressers set against a wall. "This is our room, my bed is the one on the left, you can have the right one."

Alfred had been confused when Matthew started pulling him along, but now he understood. "Ok, thanks Mattie!"

"Mattie?"

"What? It's a nickname? Do you not like it?"

"N-No, I don't mind it."

"Good!" Alfred smiled.

"B-But that means I get to call you Alfie!"

"Ok!"

The boys looked at each other, clear blue meeting soft violet. They looked at each other for a few minutes longer then started laughing.

Alfred and Matthew jumped up onto a bed together and started talking. Somehow, the topic of parents was brought up.

"My parents and I were driving home a few years ago, when I was five I think, and it was dark. All of a sudden our car flew out of control and it flipped over, cause of the ice in the road. But it wasn't the ice's fault! A demon had summoned the ice and it tripped our car! Mommy and Daddy didn't live through it, Mommy had tried to shield me from broken glass and injuries. It was all the fault of demons that my parents died! Ever since the officers told me that, I swore that I'd become strong and make sure no one else lost their parents to the nasty demons!"

"Cool! Well, not about your parents, but about the strong thing!" Alfred got up and walked to the other bed, "Look!" He shouted and proceeded to lift up the heavy furniture. As Matthew looked on in amazement Alfred suggested, "I can help you get strong like me!"

"R-Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

And Alfred did help. They spent that day and on coming years together, learning to get stronger and stronger. It paid off too, they both became quite strong before they were out of sixth grade. They were best of friends, practically brothers. That is, until Alfred got adopted.


	2. Chapter 2

Around five years after Alfred came to the orphanage, a single man came and adopted him. He lived in the same city, so Alfred and Matthew could still see each other at school. The man was kind and wealthy. He would buy the things Alfred wanted, but made him earn it by being nice. He spoiled Alfred a lot.

"Dad, can I go out with Mattie? Please?" Alfred asked one day after coming home from school.

"Hmm, I guess you can, but you have to be home by 6:30 at most and get all your homework finished."

"I will, thank you!"

Usually, their conversations would be more lengthy, but Alfred was in a hurry at the moment. Matthew said he had something important to talk about. So Alfred quickly finished up his homework and called a "Goodbye" to his father, who, oddly enough, didn't call back.

Alfred approached a bench in the park. On the bench sat Matthew, holding his bear under the big maple tree that grew behind the bench.

"'Sup dude!" Alfred called out.

Matthew looked up from his bear, smiled, and waved. Matthew had grown pretty tall, so had Alfred, but Matthew was a bit taller—a fact that Alfred hated admitting. "Bonjour, Alfie."

"Bonjour and a croissant to you too, Mattie."

Matthew scoffed at Alfred's teasing. Since they entered middle school, Matthew had been taking French class, he was quite good at it too, best in the class.

"So, any particular reason why the great Maple Lord has summoned me to his throne? Could it possibly be the he has found himself a Maple Lady?"

Matthew gave a small chuckle at the joke, but then an air of sadness surrounded him. "Alfred. . . You see. . . Umm, well I was a bit sad when you got adopted, but I was happy knowing that you would still be in the same city and at the same school. I would have been very sad if you had been taken far away," his voice cracked.

"Dude, bro, what is it?"

"You see Alfie," he paused, "I've been adopted. . ."

"Wow! Mattie that's awesome!"

"No! No, it's not." Alfred gave him a questioning look. "They people who adopted me, their names and Francis and Arthur, well, they live a few cities over. So, when I leave with them, I won't be able to see you any more! We won't be able to go defeat all the demons together!"

All of a sudden Alfred embraced Matthew in a warm hug. "'Is alright Mattie, we'll be able to see each other again, I'm sure if it. I'm just happy you finally get to get out of that orphanage and get a family."

Matthew timidly hugged Alfred back. They stayed together for awhile and when they separated, both had irritated eyes and red cheeks. Matthew hugged his bear closer to his chest and looked away. "So I guess this is goodbye then?" He asked.

"Yeah, but not forever. We'll see each other again. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Alfie."

"No problem bro. But hey," Alfred looked at his watch. "I gotta get home now, I promised I'd be back by 6:30."

One last show of brotherly affection and they went their separate ways. What they didn't know, however, was that that last hug and fist bump would be the last gentle touch one of them would receive in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home!" Alfred called out.

"Welcome back, Alfred," his father called from the kitchen. "You're home just in time for dinner!"

Alfred took off his shoes and his favorite bomber jacket at the door and made his way to the kitchen. The bright, tiled room was filled with a delicious scent. It sent a feeling of hunger right to Alfred's stomach. Alfred made his way to the the kitchen table where two plates and sets of silverware were placed.

"What did you and Matthew talk about?" came the curious voice of his father from the stove.

"Well, not much. Apparently Mattie got adopted."

"That's wonderful! Good for him! But why do you sound so sad?"

"The couple who adopted him live in a different city."

"Oh? So you are sad that he got adopted by the couple?" his father turned off the stove and turned around, approaching the table with a pan of seasoned chicken breasts in hand.

"No! Of course not! I'm happy for him, but, I won't be able to see him in awhile, once he leaves."

He set the pan on a hot plate in the center of the table. "So you think you'll be all alone when he is gone?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. . ."

A fist slammed onto the table. With the sound that came out of it, Alfred was surprised something didn't break, table or fist. "W-What? What is it dad?" Alfred watched as the man he calls his father got up and walked right beside his chair. Alfred was surprised that his usually cheerful father had lashed out, but he was even more surprised when a large fist made contact with his cheek. It stung a bit, but he was to dazed by the fact that his benevolent guardian had hit him.

"Why do you say that, my dear Alfred? Haven't I always been here for you? Since the day I took you away from that place were unloved children rot! I could have left you there! But I didn't! I took you and gave you love when your own parents left you!" he shouted. The look in his eyes sent shivers throughout Alfred's body.

Alfred started to retreat on his hands, backing away as quickly as he could. Soon, he turned onto his hands and knees and started running towards the closest room. The guest room. Alfred wasn't fast enough to close the door, however, and found himself trapped.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Alfred stammered.

"I'm giving you love. All the love you'll need. . ." was the response, just before another fist connected to Alfred's jaw, this one sending him back a few inches. "That's all you get from me, my dear. Love! That's all I give to you! Even this," a knee to Alfred's stomach, "Is my love for you! But you don't see it! How can you not see," a punch on the shoulder. "All," a kick to his shin. "My," a knee to his lower back. " _Love_?" hands squeezing his neck.

"I! I-I'm so-sorry!" Alfred tried to grasp out.

"You—You're like my last girlfriend! I loved her so much! But she never loved me back the way I did, she played me! I gave her all my love! She betrayed me! But I still loved her! So I decided to make sure she could not betray me or be corrupted and more than she had," his grip on Alfred's neck tightened.

"Ah!" Alfred gasped desperately for air. "Please! Please stop! I won't! I-I won't betray you! Please," gasp, "Don't!"

Finally, just a few seconds before Alfred felt like he's pass out, the hands on his neck loosened. He barely heard or felt it when his father—no, that man, that _demon_ —got off his back and left the room. He did feel, however, the unbearable pain radiating from all over his body, it hurt to much to move. So he just lay there on the floor of the guest room.

"Why. . ." was all he could choke out before a fit of coughs and blood came spewing from his mouth. After what felt like an eternity of painful coughing, Alfred drifted into a pain-induced and very uncomfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred awoke on a familiar, soft and cushiony feeling, it was his bed. He had no idea how he had gotten there, as he had no memory of ever going to his room the night before. He did know, however, that his whole body ached. Then the events of the previous night leaked in.

Alfred groaned in confusion and pain. Why had his father done that to him? Why was he so mad? Was it his own fault? He didn't remember doing anything that might upset his caretaker. Maybe he did do something, but why would his father punish him with a beating? Even when Alfred was younger and accidentally broke some china, his father simply scolded him and told him to clean it up. So why?

A gentle knock on the door pulled Alfred from his thoughts. "Alfred?" said the painfully kind voice of his father. "Alfred, you did not eat anything last night, so I brought you food." he said as he pushed open the door and walked in. He was carrying a tray of oatmeal with strawberries and a tall glass of milk.

Alfred tensed and cowered away from him upon seeing him. Would he be beaten again? He knew he could defend himself with his strength, but he did not want to hurt the man who cares for him for many years. Even if he got hurt, he didn't want to harm his father. Alfred looked the man in his face, somewhat afraid to see the rage that he saw last night, but, to his surprise, there wasn't any such malice.

His father set the tray down of Alfred's bedside table and looked Alfred over. "Dear, I'm sorry about last night, but I could not control it. I just could not take being discredited by you anymore. I love you so much that it hurt quite a bit when you never talk to me about anything other than your friends and Matthew, but that won't be a problem anymore." Alfred was so confused, what was his father saying? 'Won't be a problem anymore'? What did he mean?

"W-What?"

"I've already informed the school. You'll be homeschooled from now on. It's great isn't it? You can stay home, here with me, and you don't have to worry about those people at school anymore!"

"B-But. . ."

"It is all good right, Alfred?" There it was, a demented, angry edge to his otherwise innocent smile.

"Yeah–yes. . ." Alfred was to afraid to debate. "But. . . I can still see my friends, right? Like Kiku and Gilbert?"

"No, you don't need those people if you have me all the time, right Alfred? Do you understand?"

"But–"

Alfred was cut off by a sharp slap to his cheek. "Do. You. Understand?"

Alfred shook nervously as he answered, "Yes. . ."

"Good, I was thinking I might have to throw you to some demons to punish you. You know how scary, mean, and ugly those evil creatures are."

The bright smile came back. But Alfred new now that, probably since he was first adopted by this man, that smile was just a mask to cover up and hide the true demon beneath.

"I'll leave you to eat then!" the demon said with a closed-eye smile and wave before walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred's abuse continued on for years. The demon always found reasons to hurt him, sometimes he would just be drunk. Luckily for him, his best friend, after Matthew, Kiku, had found out about what had happened to Alfred. Kiku had come to Alfred's house one day after becoming unbearably curious as to what happened to his friend. Suspicion took hold of him when Alfred's father hadn't allowed him to come in when, for the past few years, he had been welcomed with a smile. He didn't give up though. Kiku had rounded the house, feeling a bit guilty for intruding, and found Alfred's bedroom window. What he saw inside made him freeze.

Kiku saw Alfred laying on his bed with his shirt off, but what really made him stop was that Alfred's body was covered in bruises, and there was little splatters of dried blood on his stomach and mouth. Kiku wondered who could have done such a thing to his bright, kind, and charismatic friend. Kiku tapped on the window through a small hole in it's screen, loud enough for Alfred to hear, but not so loud to be heard by anyone else in the house. He saw Alfred try to sit up to see where and what the noise came from, but he promptly winced in pain and flopped back down. Kiku was about to try tapping again, or maybe call out, when the door to Alfred's room opened and his father stepped through.

"Hello Alfred, I'm back my dear. It's a shame that someone had to interrupt us," Kiku heard the man say.

"It seems that those pests that you were once foolish enough to call friends haven't gotten the message that you don't need or want them anymore. And you had better not think that you do, it's unhealthy. I know what's best for you, only me. . ." Alfred's father approached Alfred on his bed, and Kiku saw him try to shy away from his guardian.

 _What is going on?_ Kiku thought to himself. What could he possibly be talking about? Kiku was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the glass-muffled rip of fabric and a startled cry from Alfred. He looked in again to see Alfred doing his best to cover himself up, and his father holding what had been Alfred's sweatpants. Then a not-so-good epiphany came to Kiku's mind. Alfred's father must have been the one who had given Alfred all those bruises, and now, now it seems as though Alfred was going to be raped by the man. Kiku knew he had to do something to save his friend, but he couldn't find the strength to move as he saw Alfred being ripped into by his should-have-been guardian. He felt disgusted by it, but he felt more disgusted in himself for not thinking of what he could do to stop this. So he waited.

Kiku ended up waiting about an hour and a half outside Alfred's window, listening to the pained screams and cries and pleas coming from his friend. It was traumatizing, probably more so for Alfred than for Kiku, but it still pained him as well, because, not only had Alfred and Kiku been best friends, Kiku had once had a crush on the bright blond boy. Now he was outside his past crush's bedroom window, listening to him being abused by a man he once thought couldn't hurt a fly.

Soon Kiku heard a door close. He looked throughthe window again, this time he saw Alfred curled up of his bed with blood on the sheets and fresh bruises on his face. After another few minutes, Kiku heard the house's garage door open, a car pull out, and the door closing again. Kiku took that as a safe sign. Kiku called out against the window, hoping to get Alfred's attention. He did. Eventually.

Alfred got up and almost collapsed in pain, but the joy of seeing an old friend overrode any such feelings. Ignoring the pain in his lower back and the blood streaming from his backside, he made his way to the window and opened it.

"Kiku? Is, is that you dude?" Alfred asked in a quiet, broken voice.

"Hai, it is me Alfred-chan." Kiku responded somewhat hesitantly.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been here?" panic crept into Alfred's voice.

"I came because it has been years since you stopped coming to school and talking to us, I would have come sooner, but I have been busy with school and cram lessons. As for how long I've been here. . ." Kiku trailed off and looked away in shame and embarrassment. "I hadn't known your father had been doing these things to you, why haven't you reported him?" Kiku's concern and fear for his friend melted to anger, which was rare for the usually calm Japanese boy. "Why did you not at least tell me? Or Matthew-chan?"

This time, Alfred looked away. "Well, it hasn't been going on for long, and it's not like he's doing these things for no reason, it's my fault for not being good! I don't want to hurt him, and I don't want him to be taken away either! I'd just be sent back to the orphanage and taken by another person who wouldn't love me like him!"

Kiku saw what was going on. It was, as most call it, the 'honeymoon phase' of abuse. "Alfred-chan, I doubt what he is doing is out of love. If you loved you, he would not hurt you like this. I bet a demon would be able to love you more, that is saying a lot because demons can't feel such emotions, much less for humans."

"Well, it's not that I like what he's doing, I already know he's as good as a demon, but, I can't bring myself to do anything to him. He took me when my real parents left me. The only thing I had left of them was the name Jones, but Matthew helped me realize that even that wasn't mine. I have never had anything or anyone but him. If I report him, he would be taken away and I'd be sent back to the orphanage, and I can't have that, I don't want to go back." Alfred took a deep, shuttering breath. "Please don't tell anyone dude, since Matthew left, he's all I have left."

"I would say I understand, but I don't. I won't tell anyone, however, I will come visit you in secret. Don't tell your father, it'll be the best for both of us."

"Thanks dude."

From that day on, Kiku would go up to Alfred's window in secret once or twice a month, during the times when Alfred's father was off to work. Kiku was surprised to hear that Alfred still got an education, being as his father had once been a college professor in multiple subjects. But then he learned that if Alfred got more than three answers wrong on an assignment, he would get the answers 'beaten into him.' He could not believe that his friend was enduring all of this. He could not believe that he was made not to tell. He could not think of what could have made the once-gentle man that had been Alfred's care taker snap.

* * *

 **Hello, it is I, BlackRide/Grimmji. I'm here to specify things:**

 **One, I have never been abused in my life so far, so I don't know anything about abuse except for what I'm told, so I'm sorry to all of you who might have been victims of abuse.**

 **Two, I might be one of those authors who will start a story and maybe never finish it or update quickly.**

 **Thanks for reading! I own nothing! Not even the story! The story belongs to BakedBeanFart!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the fourth of July. The day that the whole country set off fireworks to honor its freedom. It was also Alfred's birthday. During Kiku's last visit he said he would come back to see Alfred on his birthday, so Alfred waited by the window of his room, mainly looking at the sky, waiting for bright lights to fill it once it got dark. Luckily, his father had been pulled out of the house of by some of his work friends wanting to out and drink for the celebration. That meant that Alfred and Kiku could talk in peace and enjoy the fireworks. Sure, he had watched the fireworks these past few years, but it was not enjoyable because his father was no longer his kind caretaker who would gladly sit down with him and watch. It would be nice to have someone to talk to on his birthday, someone who wouldn't believe that getting shoved into was a show of love and a good 'birthday present'. Alfred shivered remember his recent birthdays.

"Alfred?"

Alfred perked up again looked out the window to the yard that was steadily darkening. He looked around and soon spotted the dark hair of his friend. As the short Japanese boy approached the window, Alfred opened it wider and climbed out. He looked at his friend with a bright smile. "Sup dude! How are you?" Alfred asked perkily.

"I am fine, but I am more worried about you." Kiku responded.

Alfred averted his eyes, "Well, I've been doing good I guess."

Kiku took note of Alfred's shower-damp hair, split lip, and a large bruise near his friend's collar bone. Alfred saw him studying his body and tried to cover up the bruise on his neck as best as he could. Alfred laughed and said, "Well, I bet your curious about these, well. . . My 'dad' gave me a 'birthday present' earlier before he left." Kiku saw that the 'present' wasn't something to be grateful for.

"Alfred." Kiku looked straight into his friend's eyes with a silent demand to be spoken to.

Alfred hesitated, "He. . . He, um, well, at first I could not bare the thought of hurting him because he was the only one who cared about me and took me in, but, recently I think I've been wearing thin. I feel like my sanity is about to crack." Alfred slid down the side of the house and curled up. "He's gotten worse, so much as breathe the wrong way around him and he'll beat me. He's been drinking more too. I'm lucky to get away with a sore ass when he doesn't pass out right away. I know that I'm really strong, but I don't want to kill him, I just want to get away."

"Alfred," Alfred looked up into the sincere, dark eyes of his friend. "Matthew and I care. Matthew cared before that man did, didn't he?" Alfred nodded slowly. "And that man beat you and raped you, is that caring?" Alfred shook his head slowly. "You do not need to stay here, you can call the police or ask me to. They will take you away from him, to a safer place. You're nineteen, almost an adult, he cannot keep you forever. Please Alfred, I care for you, Matthew does too, even if he's not here to say it himself. Please Alfred, help yourself or let me help! Alfred I–" Kiku's last word was cut off by the huge booming sound of the first firework of the night flying up to light up the sky with brilliant colors.

Alfred looked amazed, by Kiku's speech and pleads and by the brilliant sparkling behind his friend's head. "Hey, Kiku, could you repeat that last part? I didn't catch it."

When Alfred requested that Kiku blushed and shook his head in a negative. That made Alfred curious, but then more fireworks were set off. Alfred looked at his friend still standing with his back to the fireworks. He patted a place of the grass next to him, motioning for his friend to join him. Kiku did, he sat down next to his friend and looked up with a silent sigh. They stayed like that for a minute before Alfred leaned in and rested his head on Kiku's shoulder. Kiku stiffened for a second but then relaxed and started to absently stroke Alfred's hair as if he were a cat. The bright lights being set off illuminated Alfred's shiny golden hair with color. If only the two friends could have stayed like that forever. But, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Alfred looked at his wrist where his watch sat. It was almost midnight, his father would be home soon. He informed Kiku of this, and Kiku said one last farewell before walking away back towards his own home. Alfred himself climbed back through his window. About an hour later Alfred heard the front door being slammed open and then closed. He heard the heavy, drunken footstep of the demon coming down the hall. Alfred expected those footsteps to stop in front of his bedroom door and slam the door open, he prepared himself for on coming pain, but then he heard the footsteps pass by. Apparently today was a lucky day when he could get to sleep without burning pain shooting from all over his body.

* * *

 **Sup dudes! It's le BlackRide/Grimmji again!**

 **KRIKY! It's a wild 4th of July update! Yup, and in honor of our favorite nation's 240th birthday, I decided to give him a break with the abuse.**

 **Also, did y'all catch my little hint of Amepan? *wiggles eyebrows* Don't worry though, this is still RusAme, but Russia still isn't here, I wonder where he could be? Hmm, guess we'll find out soon.**

 **I own nothing (Still). Not Hetalia, not the characters, not even the story (original one shot belongs to BakedBeanFart)**

 **Hope y'all enjoi! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

The next few months were not new, weeks of getting up painfully, being beaten for no reason or bad reasons, a few encounters that left his backside sore, and going to bed possibly more hurt than the morning. It was only when Kiku managed to visit did all the pain seep away. They would talk and Alfred would tell Kiku about his abuse, and Kiku would talk to Alfred about what goes on at school, but he would mainly talk about trying to get Alfred help. Alfred was beginning to wear thin, he looked very troubled and distant. Always thinking.

"Hey. . . Kiku," Alfred said hesitantly one day.

"Yes?" Kiku responded.

"I, um, I think I'm going to do it today. . . Stand up to my dad that is."

"That is good, Alfred. Are you going to call someone?"

"No. He never lets me near the phone."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Just. . . Defend myself, I guess."

"Alfred-chan, I do not believe that is wise."

"I told you not to use that whole "chan" thing anymore. And that's the only thing I think I can do. Well, even then I'm not sure if I can do it."

"Alfred, you were the strongest player on the football team in middle school, and Mattie has told me of his and your dream of being Demon Controllers, and how you guys had trained together since you first met in the orphanage. He told me of how strong you were back then too."

"Wait! You've talked to Mattie?" Alfred practically shouted.

"Ah, yes. He came to visit only yesterday, he said he tried to reach you as well, but your father said you weren't home, that wasn't true I'm willing to bet." Kiku informed.

Alfred looked stunned, then stunned turned to sad, and sad to angry. Kiku say this and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, he was never very good at comforting people.

"Should I ask Matthew to come to our next visit? Or tell him of what has been going on?"

Alfred looked off in thought, would it be wise to get Mattie into the mess? He knew that Mattie would call the police even if Alfred tells him not to, because despite his usually timid personality, he could be very willful when he wants to. Alfred decided it was better to not get him involved, Alfred wanted to handle his father on his own.

"No, it's fine, but, can you tell me more about Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"Of course."

The pair sat there for at least an hour, Kiku telling Alfred about what Matthew had been doing, what he looked like—they always had looked like twins despite not being related—and a little on his home life. Apparently, the couple that had adopted him, Arthur Kirkland Bonnefoy and Francis Bonnefoy, were gay and obviously kinder than his own adoptive parent, but apparently they fought quite a bit. It also turned out that Matthew had gotten an apprenticeship with a Demon Controller and was on his way to being a full fledged Demon Controller himself. Then, because of that little bit of information, Alfred realized that, though he was getting an education—if you could call it that—he did not have proper certification to become a Demon Controller apprentice. His father had kept his mind away from things like making his own living, and he realized he would have no idea how he would along on his own. Alfred groaned and put his face in his hands.

"What is wrong? Do you not feel well?" Kiku asked after noticing this.

"No, I'm fine, it's just, ah, never mind," no point in complaining about that to him, Kiku could not do anything for him.

Kiku, on the other hand, knew something was wrong. He decided not to pry, he might end up pushing to hard and falling away from his friend. He could not have that, because, he realized, he might be one of the only things helping Alfred carry on. Kiku looked at the sky and saw that the sun was close to sinking under the horizon.

"I must leave, Alfred. You too should get inside, and please stay safe."

"See you around, dude."

As Kiku began sneaking off to his house, Alfred climbed into his bedroom window. When his feet met the ground and he finally looked up, he saw what he never hoped to see after his meetings with Kiku. He saw his father standing in the threshold of his bedroom door. Staring at him with a look that could kill, maybe that's what he was going to do. Kill Alfred.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred's panicked mind wondered what he should do— _could_ do. He could try to jump out the window and run, or call for Kiku, or both. Despite having the options and opportunities, Alfred could not move. It was like that night, all those years ago, when the demon had been first released. He looked at the angry and terrifying eyes of his guardian, and he could not move. He had the strength to fight, he thought he had the courage, but when the time came, he froze. He couldn't move, only look and listen as the man apporaoched him. Alfred wished he could be transported away, to another world where he was still with Matthew, and the demon-in-disguise did not exists. But no matter how hard Alfred wished, he was still there.

The man continued to advance, his hands raised and open. He was going for Alfred's neck, the intent to strangle him very apparent. Alfred's mind screamed to move, to run, but his body still refused to budge. Even as large, strong hands closed around his neck. Alfred heard his adoptive father mumbling to himself, "So it is true, you have been cheating on me. You ungrateful brat, to think that I fed you and clothed you and allowed you to live with me. I loved you. No one else does the way I do. . ."

Alfred's vision began to blur, pressure began to rise in his head, and saliva dripped from his mouth as he felt his feet being lifted off the ground a bit. Through the blur, however, Alfred was able to bring his own fist up and punch the man in the face with his—albeit weakened—unnatural strength. The blow cause his father to fall back, but he was soon back on his feet, hands back on Alfred's neck once more, angrier than ever. He felt one of the murderous hands that restricted his throat pull back, and before he could wonder why, the hand came back in the form of a fist, connecting with Alfred's gut. A strangled cry of pain escaped his mouth, tears streaked from his eyes. He should never have allowed Kiku to talk to him, he should have begged his friend not to come to him. It was all to late now though, the force of the repetitive blows to his body might very well kill him. Maybe it was for the better if he just bit his tongue to get it over with faster.

Alfred began moving his tongue between his teeth, preparing to bite as hard has he could, but his father saw this action. He reached behind him and grabbed the closest price of cloth he could and shoved it into Alfred's mouth, effectively stopping him from committing suicide. Alfred, however, ended up gagging on the taste of a dirty sock. "I won't allow you to do that, I can't have you leaving me," _just yet_ , Alfred filled in. "I have to show you how much I love you tonight because, obviously, it hasn't sunken into your ungrateful mind from my past shows." Alfred was surprised how calm he sounded from the outside, despite sensing the uncontrollable rage beneath it all.

Alfred himself being shoved onto his bed face first, his father beating his back. By now the sock in his mouth was soaked in saliva and blood he had coughed up. He felt his pants and underwear being pulled down, the fabric scratching roughly and painfully against his skin. Alfred knew what was coming, because no show of 'love' is complete without him taking it up the ass. No matter how much it happened, when the man's dick was shoved right into him, he couldn't help but scream in pain because he could never get used to it. It felt so disgusting, he felt disgusting. Alfred hated it all.

He tried to crawl away from the pain, but his father had his hands pinned behind his back with one hand, while other other held his hips, digging their nails into his skin enough to draw blood from the crescent-shaped indentations. Alfred was bawling now, he just wanted it to end, why did this happen, what did he ever do? Was it simply because the world hated him? Or was it because he had the misfortune of being stuck with this demon? He was going to die tonight, he knew, he also knew that he and Matthew would never meet again, and they would never get the chance to help others from demons. His thoughts and wonders were barely enough to drain the pain out.

Soon enough, his father pulled out of him, leaving a trail of blood and semen as he always did. His father began hoisting him to his knees, then he circled around to face Alfred. Alfred was forced to look at the man, his ugly face and rage full eyes, he tried to focus his gaze any where but of his father's face, but a hand grasping his chin, and a leering face didn't allow it. "Do you understand now? How much I love you?" he asked.

"This. . . This ain't. . . Love ya. . . Monster. . ." Alfred mumbled back, realizing his mistake a little too late. Alfed's eyes widened as he saw another fist draw back, like a cobra prepared to strike, he quickly closed his eyes waiting for impact, but it never came.

A bright flash of light appeared behind Alfred, he could not turn to see what was. He looked at his father's face to see him looking at whatever it was with huge, fearful eyes, fist stilled pulled back. "A. . . A demon?" his father said as he loosened his grip on Alfred. Alfred was able to turn around and see the new guest.

Demon indeed. Though it had a human like physique, though rather tall and thick, it's dark aura, too pale skin, too white hair, and unbelievably purple eyes gave away it's race. It wore a long and thick, beige coat with a long and somewhat pink scarf that seemed to float a bit towards the ends. "What are you doing?" the demon said with a calm voice, though it had an indescribable fury in its eyes.

"I. . . I. . ." Alfred's father stammered. He soon gave up speaking, however and began to make for the window.

 _Crack!_ Before he had gotten within a foot of his escape route, an incredible force threw him against the wall, he headed head-first into the wall and was dead upon impact. The wall had managed to receive a large crater from the force at which he was thrown, but luckily it held up.

Alfred watched from his place on the bed. He had pulled the sock from his mouth, and he curled into a protective ball when he saw the demon turn his attention to him. The demon's eyes softened as it approached the terrified and abused boy. It bent down next to Alfred and gently grabbed one of Alfred's wrists. Alfred attempted to pull away, thinking he could escape because surely he would die in the presence of a demon. This one especially seemed strong. The demon, however, still held a gentle but strong grip on his wrist m, so he could not escape. Alfred began to panic and shake and was close to tears when the demon leaned in close to him. He was surprised when he got a face full of the warm and soft scarf the demon wore, and a gentle embrace.

"Are you alright?" The demon asked with a soft and accented voice, a stark contrast from the calm anger that had shown a few seconds ago.

Alfred continued shaking, demons don't comfort people, this was all a trap, like with his father, now just a corpse with a bashed-in skull, he would be turned on, beaten, and raped. No matter how comfortable and nice the demon's embrace was, he could not let this happen again, because he would surely die if it decided it 'loved' Alfred. But Alfred was curious, where had this demon come from? Surely a demon walking through the streets of the neighborhood would have caused a commotion.

"Who. . . Who are you? Where did you come from?" Alfred asked after a few minutes debate.

"I am the demon you created from your foul and desperate emotions," the demon responded.

A demon he created? Alfred wondered. Was that even possible? He had been told demons were freaks of nature, completely evil and inhuman. If this demon was from his emotions, didn't that make him a little human? Where all demons like this, created from emotions? Or could this demon be lying to him? Either way, Alfred found himself too tired to care.

Alfred could see the demon retrieving the first aid kit Alfred had kept under his bathroom sink. The demon then came back to his side and began treating and cleaning Alfred's abused body. When the demon had finished, Alfred had made a decision that confused even him, he reaches out and grabbed the demon's scarf. "Stay with me," he asked tiredly.

The demon looked at him emotionlessly for a moment before his purple eyes softened. "Da, I will."

Alfred vaguely saw the demon's small smile before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **HAHAHA! My sadistic side certainly got off in this chapter, oh and look! Ivan is finally here to save the day! I think from this point on, this story will start to stray really far from the story line of the original one shot, because screw sad endings, I plan on giving little Matthew a demon lover too, so herp-derp spoilers. (You'll never guess who it will be though ;3)**

 **I do not own anything, not Hetalia or its characters, not even the story! Story belongs to BakedBeanFart!**


	9. Chapter 9

About a year passed by quickly. Alfred had felt safe and loved for the first time in many years. The demon, who had taken the name of Ivan Braginski, had been taking care of Alfred since the day he appeared and liberated him. Alfred had also been able to leave the house and see what changes happened while he was kept in the house. The first thing Alfred did was take a walk around the town, when he had toured the city he once knew well, he went to the address that Kiku had given him one day. Kiku had said that if Alfred ever needed to get away, to go there. So he did.

A look of surprise was apparent on his friend's face when he opened the door. Kiku opened the door wider and allowed Alfred to step in. When he asked what had happened and if Alfred needed anything, he told his friend what had happened, he managed to avoid mentioning how he was saved by a demon. He trusted Kiku, but he had no idea how he might react to Alfred—the child who once boasted about how he would one day be a demon controller with Matthew—liking and depending on a demon. But Ivan was different from other demon, he was gentle and caring, though he did have an intimidating appearance, then again, what demon didn't? He decided to go with the story that his adoptive father had fallen off the ladder to the attic and landed heavily on his head, broke his neck, and died. Alfred knew that Kiku was good at picking out lies, but Alfred, himself, was a good actor if he wanted to be, he was confident his friend had not heard the lie.

After he had assured his friend that he was fine now, he went to find something to do for work. During his hunt to find even a part-time, he had been approached by an elder-looking man. He had offered him some money in exchange for some _activities_. Alfred had refused, but when the man insisted, Alfred began to feel distressed. Suddenly fear appeared in the man's expression, he promptly began running away shouting and screaming, Alfred looked behind him to see a person about his own height. Upon closer inspection, said person was not a person at all, but, in fact, a demon. This one had white hair, an almost similar shade to Ivan's, he also had skin that was slightly paler, the difference, however, was this one had red eyes.

Alfred's basic instructs told him to run, he knew not every demon was like Ivan. Alfred took a step back, prepared to retreat. The demon held out a pale hand towards him, he flinched. The demon pulled his hand back slightly. What Alfred noticed, was that the demon, himself, seemed ready to run from him. Then Alfred remembered what Ivan had told him, demons were created from strong emotions. He wondered what emotion this one was created from.

Alfred decided to stay, but if the demon turned threatening, he would make a dash for it. The demon seemed to sense his openness. It extended its hand again and spoke, "Hello, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, and, if you couldn't tell, which you probably could, I'm a demon." The demon, Gilbert, spoke with an accent, it was different from Ivan's. Ivan spoke with a Russian accent, as he had been told, but this demon's accent was different. Alfred surprised by the demon's casual exterior, he seemed completely relaxed and unworried that Alfred might run to the nearest Demon Controller Station. "Hey now, no need to be so nervous, if anything I should be nervous. You're the one who's with the bastard Braginski."

"You know Ivan?" Alfred asked as he took the offered hand and shook it. He had been unaware that Ivan went out and met other demons.

"Yeah, damn guy's really protective of his property. I'm surprised he hasn't shown up to kill me yet."

"Why would he do that?"

"I just said he's protective of his property. Aren't you his maker? He should be damn grateful I saved you from that old perverted human."

"I could have handled him myself."

"Yeah you could, he looked about ready to form a demon out of lust. Trust me, lusty demons are possibly the worst ones. If they don't get their way, they'll find a way to get it anyway. Well, their still not as bad as that Brag–"

The red-eyed demon didn't get to finish as large, pale hands circled his pale neck. It was Ivan. "What are we talking about here? I hope you weren't scaring my dear Fredka, da?"

"Ivan!" Alfred exclaimed in surprise.

"Heh. . . I saved him. . . from a pervert. . . actually." Gilbert choked out.

Ivan looked at Gilbert then at Alfred with his mesmerizing violet eyes.

"Is that true?" he asked Alfred.

Alfred looked away embarrassedly, "Umm, yeah, it is."

Ivan released Gilbert's neck, and the demon fell to the ground, gasping a bit. "No thanks for saving your little friend? I guess you just are pissed that you couldn't save him yourself." he said when he could get enough air into his lungs.

Ivan looked at him with plain disgust. Meanwhile, Alfred looked on with interest, he was glad to know that there were more friendly demons like Ivan, but also a bit worried by the plain disgust and malice Ivan held towards the other. Despite having only known the red-eyes demon for a few minutes, he had come to like the albino demon.

"At least I know where my host is."

Gilbert looked hurt by this comment. Alfred became curious, why had Ivan referred to him as a 'host'? Was 'host' just another way to say 'creator'? Alfred was about to ask when Ivan swept him up into his arms bridal style—much to Alfred's chagrin. He voiced his complaints, but Ivan simply looked at him with a protective eyes and a small smile. He then looked down to the red-eyed demon and bid an obviously not heartfelt farewell. Ivan then launched into the air, heading back towards their shared home quickly. It had become dark out, so it was almost impossible for them to have been seen by anyone.

When they were safe at home and Ivan was in the kitchen making a red soup that Alfred had become quite fond of. Alfred decided to ask him what he had meant by calling him a 'host'. Ivan look at him for a second and told him not to worry about it. This made Alfred want to know even more, but he decided it was not that important. What was important, however, was that he needed to find a job soon because they could not live off of his adoptive father's inheritance forever. Even though Ivan did not technically have to eat or sleep, it was a comfort to not sit at the table alone or sleep alone. He would have to find a job soon, and being a demon controller was obviously off the plate. Oh well, he would find something tomorrow.

* * *

 **Lame chapter, lame writing, I'm sorry for being terrible. Ah... Mein Gott... I'm sorry, I didn't know how to write Prussia. Geez... Also this is sort of taking a strange turn... Host? What could that mean? Why does Ivan not want to tell poor Alfie? The world may never know... I have no idea what I'm doing anymore, I'm just writing what comes to mind, I have no idea where this story is going. Oh well. Yup, OK.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Also! (1) Thank you for comments, I like reading them~ (2) Did y'all catch the little change I made to the story characters?**


	10. Chapter 10

After many days or maybe weeks, Alfred found a good, honest job. It was at a furniture store in a local strip mall. The strip mall also held a coffee shop, a clothing store, and a liquor store. When Alfred had come to them, admitted to having been abused by his adoptive father and, after having finally been able to be on his own, needed a job. The people that ran the store, a couple named Tino and Berwald, bought it, or he thought they did because they hired him. Berwald was very tall, almost as tall as Ivan, and he had a scary looking face and presence. Tino, on the other hand, was more average height, more happy looking and lively.

As Alfred started working there, Tino and Berwald had become like the parents he had never had. Tino would bring Alfred lunch and told him not to bother when he offered to repay him. Berwald would congratulate him on a day with good service, or, he thought he did, Berwald didn't talk much and was obviously hesitant to be near Alfred, so he was usually gave a small pat on the back, so light and quick that it was barely there. When Alfred came home at night and told Ivan about his day, Ivan congratulated him on finding a job, but something about it didn't sound sincere. He was probably put-off about how Alfred refused to let Ivan come with him when he went outside the house, even if he promised to stay well hidden.

More time passed and it turned out Alfred had been right about the inherited money running out. Luckily, his new job kept them going. Ivan still did not like the fact that Alfred would be out of his sight for more than an hour everyday, and he was also very suspicious of the scent that would barely cling to Alfred when he got home. He would have to investigate this 'furniture store'. Not now though, Alfred was there currently.

Ivan did not like to stay in the house. It was the house that the bastard of a human being that had been abusing Alfred had owned and lived in. Ivan had asked Alfred to move his dwellings but Alfred had refused, saying it would be expensive and he did not have much money. Ivan was very confused by human economy and standards. If you want something, you take it; If you don't like someone or something, you destroy it. It was as simple as that. Well, apparently, such ideas are not liked by Alfred and he was made to promise not to do such things. He liked his host, as most demons do, but Alfred confused him. For many years he was angry with his "father" but was to scared to hurt him, despite the strange strength that his host possessed. Most abused humans would hate the world and everything in it, be distrustful of everyone, but Alfred, for some reason, is bright as a star and kind. It made no sense to Ivan, he was made from the anger and fear and distress Alfred felt, yet, once his "father" was gone, he seemed perfectly fine, as if he had never felt a bad feeling in his life. Humans are very strange and complex creatures was all Ivan could conclude.

Another reason Ivan did not like to stay at the house alone. There was nothing he could do. He felt rather useless when he did not have Alfred around to protect. He usually walked about the house, hoping that some stray demon would be foolish enough to step into his boundaries. That, unfortunately, rarely ever happened. So he usually took to Alfred's old bedroom when he could no longer take his boredom, he would look at and maybe attempt to organize the messy room. Sometimes he would look at the now repaired wall near the window and remember the satisfying crunch of the bastard human's skull as it made contact with the plaster then the bricks and wood. It brought a dark, childish smile to his face. Occasionally the bed would catch his eye, he had the urge to burn the thing many times, he did not like to look at the thing that had hosted Alfred's abuse. Alfred would not notice the difference as he never went into the room anymore. Ivan decided that that was what he was to do that day. He would get rid of all Alfred's bad memories. He would save whatever seemed to hold value, but otherwise, he would get rid of everything, especially the bed. He would most likely leave everything in the trees outside the backyard, but he would make a bonfire out of the bed. He smiled in dark glee at the thought how big the fire might be or how long it might burn. He might have to wait until Alfred got home, just in case there was something that he did not want to lose. Ivan really wanted to watch this room—and if he had his way, the house—burn.

* * *

Kiku had planned to simply drop by and invite Alfred to go out during the weekend, but he had not expected to see a demon standing in Alfred's old bedroom. He had come to the door and knocked, but when he got no answer after a long time, he tried the door. It was unlocked. That was good, it meant someone was home, that or Alfred had forgotten to lock it when he left. If there was in fact no one home, Kiku resolved to closing and locking the door when he left. Since then he had found himself trying his best to keep up what Alfred liked to call his "ninja" mode, and try to make it out the door without dying. The demon was tall—intimidatingly so—and it had pale skin and hair, Kiku had only glimpsed its face, but he saw enough to make out inhuman purple eyes and a smile that resonated a promise of death.

When Kiku finally made it out of the house, he began to run, he ran all the way back to his own house and straight to the phone. He dialed a three digit number and frantically spoke when the line was picked up. He told the operator on the other end what he had seen and his friend's address. After the person on the other end had assured him that help was on its way, he hung up and called Alfred.

* * *

 **Haha, This is becoming bad. OK, so here's the thing, sometimes I can start out a story and it will be really good, but then, towards the middle and end, it becomes horrible, also school is going to start back up soon so I won't update quickly. I perfer to write during the summer when I have plenty of time, so who knows, maybe the next chapter will be out in a year?**

 **Please point out any mistakes I've made (spelling, grammar, etc.) I own nothing.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred had been just about to leave when his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and found it to be Kiku. "What's up dude?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred-chan, I advise you to get home quickly, there is a demon in your house! I have already called Demon Control, so just worry about getting home quickly," the obviously frantic voice of his friend spoke from the other end.

"What?" Alfred asked as he froze. Kiku had seen Ivan, but how? He said he saw the demon in his house, so Ivan hadn't left, but how did Kiku discover him? He had to go and save Ivan.

Alfred rushed from the store and ran as fast as he could, hoping to be there before the Demon Controllers. The store was not that far from his house after all, only about two blocks. He thought he could get there in time, but he was slowed down by the cold and the thin blanket of snow that covered the ground. When the house finally came into view, Alfred had to stop and look in terror. The house was surrounded by Demon Controllers, the house was burning, and a few bodies littered the lawn in patches of melted snow and broken icicles. It was the work of Ivan, he knew. He was too late. They had found him, and they would kill him, and then he'd be all alone. Alfred didn't want that. He ran forward but was stopped and grabbed by a Controller.

"You can't go in there, there's a rogue demon, and a powerful one at that!" the person said.

"No! I don't care! Let go of me!" Alfred shouted as he pulled away and shoved the person back. Alfred began to run the the burning structure, dodging and throwing off anyone who tried to stop him.

"Hey! Stop!" he heard many of them call, but he was only focused on finding his demon.

Alfred ran into the flaming building, looking as best as he could through the smoke and ash, covering his mouth with his shirt to avoid breathing anything in. He kept hearing gunshot and shouts coming from farther back, Ivan must have gotten outside. Alfred began to run and jump through flame and under beams until he was clear of the burnt ruins of the house and in the backyard. He had been right, he saw a group of Demon controllers with iron-loaded guns and other anti-demon weapons. The middle of the group was Ivan. He was covered in blood, but not much of it was his own. Ivan had a few wounds on his arms, each oozing blood that was darker than a human's. He was doing a good job at dodging their bullets and other attacks.

"Ivan!" Alfred screamed out.

Ivan turned his head for a second to see his host, his expression darkened and his dark purple aura became thicker and angrier know that he could not reach his host. Alfred began to run, or he thought he did because he ended up on the ground somehow, a person right on top of him. As Alfred tried to fight the person off of him, he realized that they were matched in strength. The person on top of him had the advantage though, his knees rested on Alfred's wrists and he sat of Alfred's torso, making it almost impossible to move.

"You need to stay back," the person said with an oddly familiar voice. Alfred looked up at the person with rage and distress in his eyes. By the light given by the quickly dying fire, he could make out wavy hair with a color like his own, eyes with a purple hue, and a familiar strand that curled into the person's face. Alfred froze in shock.

"M-Matthew?" Alfred asked.

Matthew looked down at him, also surprised, "Alfred?"

Their reunion was cut short, however, when an inhuman screech was heard to the side. Ivan had been hit with an iron bullet in the leg. Alfred watched in horror as Ivan unleashed all his rage and power, the Demon Controllers around him were blown back, their uniforms set on fire. As the people rolled around frantically in the partially melted snow, trying to put the fires out, Ivan summoned wind all about himself, creating a screen of snow and smoke, but when it all cleared, Ivan was gone. Alfred looked in shock, then shoved his long-lost friend off of him, running to the spot his demon had once stood. There was no blood. No tracks that could lead him to Ivan. Alfred fell down to his knees and felt tears run down his face. Ivan was gone. He didn't even know if Ivan was alive. If he was Alfred knew he might not survive with his wounds.

Alfred felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Matthew with a look of confusion on his face. "Alfred. . . You tried to protect a demon? A demon? What happened to you? I thought we were going to become Demon Controllers. Fight demons, not protect them," Matthew waited a few seconds before continuing. "Could it be that that demon brainwashed you? Put you under some sort of spell? Or curse?"

Alfred looked up at his old friend, sadness and anger. "You don't know anything. . . You couldn't understand. . . None of you could understand," Alfred said quietly, but then as he continued, his tone became angrier. "None of you could understand the hell I was going through before 'that demon' came to me! He help me get my life back! No one understands!"

Alfred got up and ran, he heard his old friend and other Demon Controllers call out to him, but he didn't listen, he just ran. Soon he found himself outside Kiku's house, he thought about going in and crying to his friend, but then he remembered it was Kiku who caused this, Kiku who called the DC's. He didn't want to blame his friend, but he did. Alfred continued to run, this time finding himself in the local park. It was dark and cold, the dim street lamps were barely a comfort. His coat had a few holes burned into it from the fire. He sat on a park bench that was under an old maple tree. The tree's branches were bare and currently covered in snow. Alfred sat there and cried.

Alfred had cried for a few minutes before the cold had frozen his face and he couldn't cry anymore. But all of a sudden he felt warm, he looked to his side and saw Gilbert. Gilbert's hand was glowing a light, warm orange as he held it up close to Alfred.

"Gilbert?" Alfred questioned.

"Ja, that's me, the awesomest demon of all!" Gilbert boasted in a teasing manner that made Alfred smile.

"Why are you here?"

"I was. . . following someone. I actually saw what happened at your place, and I'm sorry about that, I would have tried to help, but, you know."

Alfred looked down sadly, deciding to change the subject. "Who were you following if I'm allowed to ask?"

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by someone calling out Alfred's name. Alfred look to see who had called for him when he saw Matthew. He was tempted to get up and run, but he was still to cold to move. Matthew had ran up to the bench and seen Alfred with a surprised looking Gilbert, but he also saw Gilbert's glowing hand. "Alfred get away from him! He's a demon!" Matthew shouted as he pulled out a gun.

Gilbert and Alfred both jumped up, Gilbert with his hands in the air and Alfred shielding his demon friend. "Alfred move, what is it with you and protecting demons?" Matthew shouted, exasperated and confused.

"Well maybe if demons weren't the only things protecting me, I would be different!" Alfred shouted back.

Matthew looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Alfred realized that Matthew did not know about what happened after he left. He debated for a moment, but then decided to tell Matthew the whole story, unedited like the one he told Kiku and everyone else. Matthew had not put his gun down till the story ended. He looked conflicted and guilty. Then he looked at Gilbert.

"So, you're a demon, who made you?"

Gilbert looked like he had been studying Matthew, reading him even. When Matthew had asked that question Gilbert looked up, he seemed a bit happy and amazed. "Apparently, the awesome me, was created by you!" Gilbert was beaming, but Matthew looked stricken. Stricken enough to pull his gun out again and threaten Gilbert.

"That's not possible! Alfie says you guys are made from strong emotions, if what you say is true, what emotions did I supposedly make you from?"

Gilbert looked down, then looked at Alfred in a guarded manner. "Well. . . I was made from loneliness. Your loneliness."

Matthew lowered his gun once more, looking shy and embarrassed. "Oh," he looked at Alfred silently then spoke quietly. "I'm sorry. . . I feel like we should go to Kiku though, he needs to know about his mistake and I'm sure he'll be sorry as well, seeing as it was a little his fault this happened to you and your demon."

"Ivan," Alfred corrected.

"Yeah, Ivan."

"And I'm the awesome Gilbert!" the albino demon informed.

Both friends rolled their eyes and began walking to Kiku's home, with Gilbert hidden in thick shadows that lined the street. Ever so often Matthew mumbled something like, "I can't believe I, me if all people, made a demon," or, "How can I continue to be a Demon Controller now."

Alfred zoned out through the whole walk because he couldn't stop thinking over and over, _Ivan is gone._

* * *

 **As I said, before, it's good at the begging, terrible at the middle and end. I honestly have no idea how to write Gilbert either, curse his awesomeness being beyond my comprehension! Also, there is still less than a week till school starts up, so this is probably the last chapter for awhile. Please point out any mistakes I made, thanks! M'kay, that's all, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

There was nothing but pure white snow surrounding him, reminding him of what it was like to be between nonexistence and creation. He sat in a pool of demon blood, his blood, staining the pure white a near black. He had become weak from exertion from the fight when those humans came, he could have easily taken them all if Alfred hadn't have told him not to hurt other humans. Ivan was angry and confused, as were the emotions he was created from. Alfred had been so close, yet to far out of reach.

Ivan sighed, it would take quiet awhile to heal without Alfred. That was the reason not know or having access to a host was such a terrible and pitiful thing. Hosts helped you, made you stronger. Ivan wished he could go to Alfred himself, but he lacked the ability to move and control his limbs. Maybe this was were he ended. A short life, but he thought of Alfred and how he was a strange, yet beautiful human. He decided his was a life well spent. But then Ivan thought,

 _Who will protect Alfred?_

* * *

Kiku had been surprised when Matthew and Alfred showed up on his doorstep, Alfred looking a little worse for wear, with a demon trailing behind. He was about to panic when both of his friends assured him that it meant no harm. You would think with all of the weirdness, you couldn't get anymore astonished, but you would be wrong. Kiku had been sat down by them and Alfred told him about the past few years, most of it he had known of previously, but when Alfred told him the real cause of his adoptive father's death, he froze. Kiku questioned Alfred on the demon he had been saved by, and realized he had sent to DC's on his friend's savior.

Kiku got onto the floor, in a prostrate position, and started apologizing and attempting to frantically explain himself. He acted on fear and impulse without prior knowledge. When he finally looked up after being assured he was forgiven, Kiku looked at Alfred with determination. Determination to make it up to his friend and help. Kiku looked to Matthew and asked, "Is there a chance that Ivan-san is still alive?"

"As far as we know, he is dead. There was no trace of him when we searched," Matthew informed.

Alfred didn't like that answer, but Kiku didn't give up. It was surprising how accepting he was about Ivan. He turned to Gilbert, "Is it possible for you to locate him?"

"If I could, I would, but, if he is still alive, its likely he will be in bad condition, so he put up a barrier. The barrier will protect and hide him from other demons," Gilbert explained. "Well, it would protect him from lower level demons, if a higher level demon finds him, it's likely Ivan will be. . . Um, devoured? Either way, Ivan would be no more, and the demon that found him would take his power and," Gilbert looked at Alfred uncertainly, "His host."

Alfred shuddered and looked horrified. He didn't want any other demon except Ivan. Everyone in the room saw this and began to try and comfort him.

"Do not worry, Alfred-chan, we won't let that happen. I apologize for starting this; I will do everything in my power to help you in return!"

"Yeah, Alfie, it'll be alright."

"The awesome me won't let anything happen to you, although I could care less about that bastard Braginski in all honesty," Gilbert joked.

Alfred smiled and looked at his friends. "So how—and where—do we start looking?" he asked.

"I have a slight idea where he might be, or, at least, where we can start looking," Gilbert volunteered. "I saw what he did, it looked like he used the last of his strength to get the wind up to create a mask while he teleported away. He couldn't have gotten that far, however, judging by the state he was in. Going by that, we should start searching the woods behind Alfred's house. Ha! My mind is as awesome as the rest of me!" Gilbert boasted.

Once again everyone could just roll their eyes at the demon's antics, but they all knew that he was right about the woods. Alfred wanted to search right away, but Kiku had insisted that they all rest, it was now past midnight after all. It took awhile, but Alfred was eventually coaxed into one of Kiku's guest rooms to sleep. It did not take long for him to fall into sleep, but when he did, his dreams were filled with nothing but fear and confusion.

 _Alfred couldn't see anything but black. He opened his eyes to see his father leaning over him. He had that look on his face, sadistic and merciless. The man lifted his hand, prepared to strike Alfred's beaten and defenseless body, muttering of love and ungratefulness. Alfred looked on in horror, the terrible nostalgia swept over him. Hadn't Ivan killed his abuser? Hadn't he been saved already? Alfred called out for the demon, for_ his _demon. His call went unanswered, but he did become aware of the hand coming down upon his face, it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt because this was just a dream, Alfred would wake up soon, Ivan would be there, whispering sweet nothings to soothe him back to sleep. The illusion of his father raised its hand once more, but it was fine, Alfred could handle it, but then he became aware of his clothing being ripped away and tossed into the darkness that surrounded everything except the bed he was on. He was exposed and knew what was happening._

 _Alfred could handle being beaten, but this was beyond what his sanity could handle, even if it was just a dream. Screams and shouts escaped his mouth, he began struggling and calling for Ivan again, waiting for his comfortingly cool skin to reach out and protect him, pull him from his nightmare. But no comfort came. Instead he looked at his father once again, just to realize it was no longer the image of his father, but instead Ivan stood there over his body, getting prepared to thrust into him and rip him open and beat him numb. Alfred screamed more, desperately wanting to leave this terrible dream._

 _"Alfred," a voice from the darkness called, but Alfred could not focus on it._

 _"Alfred," another voice._

 _"Alfie. . . Alfred!"_

Alfred's eyes snapped open while his body snapped up, or tried. His legs were tangled in the thick sheets and comforter that covered the bed, and his arms were held down by another force. Though his eyes were open, he could not see. He felt hot. He wanted Ivan and his cool embrace, not the torturous illusion that he saw in his dream.

"Alfie! Calm down, you're alright! It's alright!" Matthew's voice called out somewhere beside him.

Alfred tried to calm down with the soothing hushes he received from his friends' familiar voices. Soon he could see and control his shaking body enough to kick off the sheets left on top of him. He looked around to see Gilbert and Matthew on one side of his bed and Kiku on the other, looking scared half to death.

"Ivan? Where is Ivan?" Alfred asked when he did not see his rather teddy bear-like demon. Then he remembered what had happened over the course of just a day. Alfred felt tears welling at the sides of his eyes, he blinked then away quickly. "Oh, right," he muttered under his breath.

"What happened Alfred-chan?" Kiku asked with concern obvious in his dark eyes.

"I. . . I'd rather not," Alfred said quietly.

Everyone understood.

* * *

He was becoming weaker, he could tell. He wondered how long the barrier would last. He began to think about what kind of demon would come along and find him, devour him, take his power, and take Alfred. . . _His_ Alfred. The demon thought that he would be crying if he could. He didn't want to give him up, not yet, not ever.

* * *

 **M'kay, so as you can tell from the last few A/Ns, I have no confidence in my writing skills (or any skills for that matter) so you can just go back and read those so I don't have to tell you about what I see about my writing.**

 **I just leave y'all hanging every time don't I? In the last few chapters I talked about how that one might just be the last update for awhile, but then BOOM, there's another (like this one). This time, however, I assure you that there probably won't be another chapter any time soon because there's now about two days left of summer break. I also feel like crap because of allergies, so there's that too.**

 **(Please point out any mistakes I made in grammar or spelling or whatever.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred had not realized how cold it was last night, mainly because of the adrenaline and the fire, but now, with the fire gone, the cold was biting into him as the group searched the snow covered forest. Gilbert was leading the group, saying that if Ivan's barrier gave out, even for a second, he would be able to lead them to him. He was, however, worried that he might not be the only demon in the forest.

Alfred had been feeling terrible. He was scared out of his wits after his nightmare. There was also the possibility that Ivan was dead after all. Alfred shuddered at the thought. He had become dependent on Ivan for protection and depression-prevention. _Haha, that sort of rhymes_ , Alfred chuckled to himself, lightening his mood, if only a little bit.

* * *

Oliver strolled through the frozen forest at a leisurely pace, enjoying the crisp air. Slight breezes made his odd, pinkish hair rustle. He wore his casual, beige dress pants along with his long-sleeved button up shirt, and on top of it all, he wore his favorite baby-blue sweater vest. One would think he would be dying from the cold, on the contrary, it felt quite fine against his permanently hot skin. You may wonder how that could be so, but that is simply how demons work. Oliver is a demon, a demon of high rank, made from many emotions. Most prominent of emotions of his being would be loneliness and lust. He had, however, devoured quite a few demons to get to the point he was at, so not all these emotions were of his original existence.

That was also the reason he was out in this forest. He had heard of a powerful demon being dreadfully harmed in a skirmish with a force of DC's. Said demon had fled into the forest to hide itself, making it look at if it had died. Oliver had heard that this demon was very weak because of his wounds. He knew that that demon's barrier would give out eventually and lead him right to it. His plan was simple, he had already gone and threatened most other demons away so he could devour his prey in peace, but then he felt a presence. It wasn't his prey, that was for sure, this presence was strong and healthy, obviously with a host, but he would not worry about them until the time called for it. _Hosts_. Oliver couldn't help but wonder if the host he would inherit would be of much interest, his own original host had become dull and tame when he reached his full adulthood.

* * *

Gilbert was worried. There was another demon in the forest. A powerful one, he could tell, but he did not seem to have his host near by. If his presence could be so intimidating without a host. . . Gilbert hoped they would not have to meet this demon. Find Ivan and leave. That was the plan. Simple as that. This somewhat expected problem might be quite the obstacle. Maybe they would be able to find Ivan before his barrier gave out, but the chances were slim.

* * *

Ivan wanted to stand. To run and find his host. But he could not move, all his remaining energy was focused on keeping up the barrier. Ivan felt helpless and he hated himself for it. He was running out of time. His wounds were healing so slowly because of his lack of energy. If he just let go of the barrier he would heal faster, but then other demons would find him.

What was the point? The shield was soon to break, and he could already feel the presence of a demon, a host-less one, yet a powerful one. He thought it couldn't get worse, but he was wrong when he felt another demon—this one had a host—enter the area. Worse even yet, he felt Alfred.

Ivan perked up, wondering if it were true. He waited a few hours, just to make sure. Even from a distance he could hear Alfred call to him. Ivan made to yell out as well, and in his joy, he did, but he made a mistake. His concentration broke, and so did his shield.

* * *

They group had been searching for hours, the cold and lack of leads was disheartening. Matthew had suggested that Ivan was not, in fact, in the forest, but somewhere else. The unspoken concern was also known and considered by everyone. Ivan might be dead after all. But then Gilbert shouted.

Ivan's barrier had broken and he pointed in the direction they needed to go, he sensed the other demon head the same way. They had to hurry. He was about to voice this concern, but Alfred was already miles ahead, sprinting through the thin, melting snow, desperate to get to Ivan. Alfred just had to run, run with all his might. Even if his legs became sore and his lungs started burning. He needed to get to Ivan and make sure he was alright. He tripped and stumbled on risen roots from trees and fallen branches, but he never stopped moving. Soon enough he broke into a very small clearing. Alfred saw a bent figure sitting on the ground, the snow around it, he realized, was stained black. Alfred knew it was Ivan straight away because of his—albeit dirty—silvery hair, beige trench coat and long scarf. Relief spread through Alfred's body from his chest, his knees felt weak.

"Ivan!" He took a step towards Ivan, but then he heard a foreign voice.

"Ah, here he is. Oh! And you must be this poor chap's host, then?"

Alfred whirled around to see a man approaching from behind the tree line. When he broke through, Alfred saw his unnaturally colored pink hair and his eyes that glowed somehow.

"Allow me to introduce myself," a seemingly innocent smile spread across the new man's face, but the wiser would know that it was built off of a devilish smirk. Alfred could tell this person was trouble. "I am Oliver Kirkland. A pleasure to meet you, and, a pleasure it will be to get to know you."

* * *

 **Well then, I officially hate school. Only the third week or so and I already have so much work! Well, anyway, I can feel my writing going down hill again, is it to cliché? Is it the way I word things? I don't know! I do know, however, that I need to quit being depressed and mean to myself, but enough about me. Please point out any mistakes I made, maybe drop suggestions on where I should take the story? Well, Goodnight. Or morning, basically whenever you read this.**


	14. Chapter 14

"I am Oliver Kirkland. A pleasure to meet you, and a pleasure it will be to get to know you."

Alfred had frozen in place. This new person made him feel uneasy. He couldn't describe how, but the man before him just felt wrong. Alfred had the urge to run, grab Ivan— _drag_ him, if he had to—and run.

"It is polite to introduce yourself when you meet someone," Oliver said with a grin.

Alfred hesitated, he looked between Ivan and Oliver, measuring the stakes. Alfred decided that he would avoid interaction with Oliver as much as possible. He took a few steps towards Ivan before he felt hand on his shoulder, stopping him with a vise like grip.

"Let's not do that, sweetheart, can't have you getting close to him."

Alfred rounded about in an attempt to punch Oliver who had somehow gotten from at least ten paces away to his back, but Oliver was having none of that. With barely a touch he sent Alfred careening into a tree, small amounts of snow falling from the bare branches. Alfred felt a terrible pain in his back, he pushed himself up and leaned against the tree, glaring daggers at Oliver.

"Oh come on now, don't be so cold. I have my reasons for this. However, I'm afraid I don't want to play with you just yet, so stay over there like a good boy," Oliver ordered.

"Go to hell you sick bastard," Alfred spat.

"Ah, so you can speak, good. You didn't really ring me as the quiet type," he moved away, towards the still slumped figure of Ivan. "You know, I was hoping for at least a little bit of fun, but looks like this lad'll give me nothing."

Oliver sighed.

Alfred was just about to charge Oliver when a blur of navy blue and white flew past and knocked Oliver of the ground, but he landed a few feet away, posed like a vicious feline ready to pounce. With his bright exterior and clothing choice, he looked not unlike a little kitten getting hissy, but something in his eyes ruined any comical elements. His blue eyes swirled with something demented and evil. All thoughts of fighting left Alfred at once. He felt useless again, nothing more than a beaten and useless whore.

"Alfred!" called a voice, breaking him from his thoughts.

Alfred focused on the figure in front of him. It was Gilbert. The albino demon had placed himself between Oliver and Alfred. Matthew and Kiku also ran out from the trees where Gilbert had emerged a few seconds ago, both out of breath.

"Alfred!" they called simultaneously, running to his side.

Dazed, Alfred looked up at them, then to Gilbert and Oliver, who had taken to proving the whole "if looks could kill" thing. However it was Ivan that caught his attention. His electric purple eyes were staring right at Alfred, and Alfred felt something in his chest twist, and something in his mind push him forward, towards the demon. His fingers dug into the thin, cold snow, melting a bit from his heat. He pushed himself up on wobbly, aching legs and began to go to Ivan.

"Stop right there!" he heard Oliver call, but his menacing voice was nothing compared to the pull Alfred was feeling.

Gilbert, meanwhile, took Oliver's distraction as a chance to attack, as he surged forward, so did Alfred. Gilbert's fist connected to Oliver's abdomen, and Alfred reached Ivan finally. A happy smile grew across Alfred's face when he finally was able to touch his demon again, but Ivan felt cold, colder than usual. Ivan weakly lifted his hands to Alfred's hair, petting it gently. Alfred heard a shout behind him and saw Gilbert lying on the ground.

"What a nuisance, I can't believe that little fly lasted even this long against me," Oliver muttered to himself before once again looking to Alfred and Ivan.

Alfred tried to stand and move in front of Ivan, hoping to protect Ivan, but Ivan held him close, "Alfred," he said, forcing Alfred to look at him.

Alfred turned his head, still watching Oliver angrily approaching. When he finally turned back to Ivan, he was surprised when the demon's cold and rough lips met his, it was surprisingly gentle, but there was something else. He felt as if something was being sucked out of him and into Ivan.

All sound became foggy and distant as the two's lips continued embracing. Alfred heard someone shout in the distance, but he thought nothing of it as his eyes slowly fell shut, he felt tired and weak. Just when Alfred felt as if he would pass out, they separated, looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly Alfred felt a hand on his back, and then a weightless feeling, right before he crash into a solid object. He fell limply and searched for Ivan with his eyes. He only saw blue.

He began panicking as he realized that it was Oliver who stood before him, an angry and insane look in his eyes.

"You! How dare you!" Oliver screamed. "If you weren't his host, I'd kill you, you useless–" he never got to finish because a fist hit him right across his face.

As the pink demon flew away, he revealed a rather pissed looking Ivan, who also seemed completely healed.

"You do not touch Alfred," he spat.

Oliver had regained himself and looked back up at Ivan, "Once I kill you, that wouldn't matter, he'd be mine to do with as I please."

Without another word Oliver stormed towards Ivan, then disappeared about halfway. Ivan was knocked back by some invisible force some seconds later. Catching himself before he fell, Ivan looked around cautiously, Alfred, through his darkening haze, wondered what was going on and what would happen. He didn't get the chance to see, himself, because he was soon unconscious and would not wake up anytime soon.

Ivan however, was nowhere near finished. Neither was Oliver.

* * *

 **I suck at action scenes, please just send me a bunch of hate, I've had worse. Can we just say that I wasn't a very liked child when in elementary school, people don't take kindly to my kind of personality. Also, now there are these girls who will walk past me and say, "HIIIII~ (my real name here)! We're your biggest fans," of which I'm most definitely sure they are teasing because no one really likes me. I'll stop now because I realize that this** **is not the place to spew my anxiety and depression.**

 **Bye~**


	15. Chapter 15

Weary blue eyes opened slowly, remembering every fierce detail of yesterday's events. Alfred shot up and looked around, the sudden movement made him dizzy. He was back in Kiku's guest room, but this time, he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Ivan!" he shouted as he leaped from the bed, stumbling and falling not even half way, just to be caught by a strong, but gentle, embrace.

"Fredya, you must go back to bed, you are still weak, da?" Ivan instructed after righting the now-nauseous blond.

Alfred, however, refused to move on his own, so Ivan walked over to the bed and laid down on it. They sat there in a comfortable silence, Alfred hugging Ivan as tightly as he could, and Ivan waiting for Alfred to calm down.

After a while, Ivan spoke. "You are a very stupid human," Alfred looked up in confusion, his eyes puffy and red from crying. "To come after me, and to face off that murderous pig, you are very stupid. . . but I am. . . glad? Yes, glad, that you came. I could never have abandoned you to that pig."

The silence fell again, until Alfred began to speak, "What happened that time? When we, um, you know? _Kissed_."

Alfred felt Ivan's body stiffen at the inquiry.

"Ivan?"

"I do not think it is an appropriate time for such questions, you just rest."

"Ivan," Ivan looked into Alfred's eyes, "please?"

The demon sighed heavily.

"Well, I am a demon, made from your emotions. I could not exist without you. I guess it would be like, um, parasitism. I feed off of you, in a sense."

"And you. . . feed. . . by kissing?"

"I do not believe this is the best time for questions like this–"

"And that other demon, Oliver, he could have killed me, but he didn't, why? Why did he not kill me right away? Why–"

"You need to sleep," Ivan interrupted, before he could ask anymore questions.

"No, I'm not going to sleep before I have answers, Ivan, I need to know! Why don't you tell me?" Alfred cried.

Ivan looked Alfred in the eyes, his deep violet eyes trapping Alfred's clear blue ones. Alfred stared at the demon, hardly blinking, as if trying to read the answers he wanted from Ivan's eyes. Ivan, meanwhile decided that there was only one way to get Alfred to rest now. Without warning, Ivan swiftly leaned forward and captured his blond counterpart's lips.

Alfred yelped in surprise, but the sound was lost in the other's mouth. Alfred tried to push Ivan away when he felt that strange feeling again, the one that felt as if something where being sucked out of him, but his strength was quickly being drained and his eyes lids were becoming too heavy to keep open, and so he fell limply into Ivan's arms. Ivan regretted doing this again, knowing that it would take longer for Alfred to regenerate his energy after being fed off of twice in a row. These thoughts led in back to think of the pink haired demon in the woods.

* * *

 _After making sure Matthew and Gilbert had gotten Alfred out of the vicinity, Ivan looked around cautiously, aware of every rustling leaf and print in the snow. He felt a presence behind him, and he turned sharply, fist raised and glowing an eerie purple. As his knuckles crashed into the face of the pink haired demon, he felt the skin rip at the same time something thin and sharp grazed his shoulder. He realized that it was Oliver's finger nails, elongated to seem more like claws or talons. The other demon fell to the ground, visibly smarting, a large blue and purple bruise already sprouting on his cheek. Ivan smirked, lunging forward and conjuring a blade made of thick ice and compact snow. It came about a centimeter away from Oliver's face when he regained his senses, rolling away quickly, allowing the icy blade to inner itself in the muddy forest floor._

 _"Ha! You idiotic oaf! You may be strong, but I am smarter, faster, overall superior to you!" the deranged demon laughed. "And once I devour your being, I will inherit not only that delicious rage and strength of yours, I'll have that delectable little piglet as my host! What was his name? Alfred? Oh yes, he'll give me such entertainment, the things I could do to him. But don't worry, I won't kill him, I wouldn't be able to, as you know. I might just take his sanity, maybe break a few bones, or better yet," he laughed at Ivan's enraged face,"I'll take his pretty little arse–"_

 _Ivan had heard enough. He pulled his blade out of the ground and threw it at Oliver with all his might. It flew right into the other demon's abdomen and shattered inside, sending iron-hard shards into and throughout the other demon's body. Oliver gasped and clutched his wound._

 _"Who's slow and weak now,_ pig _?" Ivan snarled, approaching menacingly slow._

 _Oliver cursed, realizing that he spent too much time taunting. He cursed his fantasies that distracted him from the fight, as a Lust-based demon, it had always been his weakness._

 _"I will return for your power, and that silly little human of yours," Oliver promised, and just as Ivan sent a finishing blow his way, Oliver used the last of his energy to mask his presence and teleport as close as possible to his own, current Host._

* * *

Ivan couldn't help but feel a little scared and enraged at the pink haired demon's threat. He wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't allow anything to happen to his Host. His Alfred.

Ivan walked through the short hallways of the house he had found Alfred in with Matthew, Gilbert, and a new, Asian-looking human named Kiku. It was very apparent that Kiku was scared of him, if he couldn't see it in the seemingly emotionless eyes, it could be seen in the barely-there quiver of his hands whenever Ivan made a sudden movement.

Ivan's observations were cut short when he heard Alfred's look-alike make a startled sound. "Come on Birdy, you gave me energy in the forest, why not give me something else?"

"If I had known you'd be so perverted about it, I would have let you die!" Matthew lied, "And don't call me Birdy!"

"But your my Host, you could never leave me," Gilbert taunted.

Matthew sighed and Gilbert latched onto his Host's back, very content with the proximity.

Kiku then spoke up, "What exactly is this 'Host' thing you keep talking about?"

Ivan would have answered, but he would have been terrible at explaining it. After all, for him, it was just instincts that drew him to Alfred. Instinct and, perhaps, something more. Plus, he had only been in existence for so long. Being pulled in to life so suddenly by an overwhelming spike in emotions.

"Well, basically, demons are the physical manifestations of strong emotions. Rage, hate, anger, lust, the whole shebang. Every human has the potential to create a demon, after all it is only human emotions that could ever hope to be strong enough to form a demon. Most demons are the result of the building up of one emotion for many years, while others," he looked at Ivan wearily, "take less time, maybe even just a few hours, if the Host's grip on a certain emotion becomes stronger within a short amount of time. These demons are supposed to be the weakest due to their sudden creation, but some can become strong. So, in short, a "Host" is the human whose strong emotions created a demon. Hosts also serve as a source of energy for the demon."

Matthew spoke up then, "That demon in the forest was rambling on about consuming Ivan and taking Alfred, what was that about?"

"That's another thing. Sometimes demons will. . . um. . . eat? Yeah, we'll go with eat, other demons, with allows them to inherit the other demon's strength and power. That loser in the forest must have been really old to be able to have eaten as many demons as he seemed to have."

"Wait, if I'm your Host. . . what emotion were you created from?" Matthew asked shyly.

Gilbert looked down, then up at Matthew, "I'm actually special, I was made from sheer awesomeness!"

"Loneliness," Ivan filled in, making Gilbert glare at him.

"Yeah, fine, its true. But that doesn't make me any less awesome!" Gilbert defended.

Matthew looked deep in thought, while Kiku seemed to be processing the information before he, too, spoke up.

"How about we all settle in for the night and think in the morning when Alfred is awake. I have one extra guest room next to Alfred's, so I suppose Matthew-san and Gilbert-san will share. Ivan-san, I assume you wish to be with Alfred?"

Ivan nodded and made his way back to Alfred's side, hoping that morning never came.

* * *

 **Boom, still not dead. I just have extremely terrible writer's block and a lack of imagination. I have no idea if my explanation of demons made any sense, but whatever. I'm going to go die in a whole now.**


End file.
